Ai Kotoba
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Apa yang penting dari sebuah pernikahan? Bukan hanya cinta, tapi juga ketulusan, keikhlasan, serta kepercayaan ... dan Hinata belajar semua itu dari Gaara. Perjodohan memang tidak selamanya selalu sad ending. /GaaHina fanfiksi untuk event GHLP #3/ Enjoy it, minasan!


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Dae Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

_**Ai Kotoba**_

**Untuk Gaara-Hinata Love Parade #3**

**.**

**.**

**Standard warnings applied**

**Extra warning: anggap saja 8 tahun setelah Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat berakhir, plus, MODIFIKASI CANON.**

**.**

**.**

Cinta tidak tumbuh secara instan.

Kau tidak bisa menyamakannya dengan memasak ramen yang bisa dimakan dalam waktu singkat. Jika kau seperti itu, maka yang kau dapatkan hanyalah kepuasan sesaat. Semu. Dan berakhir saat tetesan terakhir kuah ramenmu kauseruput.

Aku percaya dengan semua itu.

Aku percaya bahwa cinta tidak tumbuh dalam semalam atau sehari. Tidak, butuh waktu yang lama untuk benar-benar mencintai seseorang.

Karena itu, segala jenis perjodohan pasti tak akan pernah berhasil.

Ya, aku percaya itu.

Sayangnya, bertentangan dengan kepercayaanku, tetua-tetua desa Konoha lebih percaya cinta akan terjadi begitu saja. Dan tidak masalah kapan akan terjadi, yang terpenting adalah ikatan terlebih dahulu. Perjodohan. Untukku.

Aku merasa seperti tersayat. Terbuang. Dikorbankan. Kenapa aku yang dipilih untuk perjodohan antardesa itu?

Setelah aku bertanya alasannya, para tetua itu melontarkan jawaban yang menusuk hatiku.

"Kudengar kau menyukai Naruto. Karena itu kami memutuskan perjodohan untukmu. Naruto akan menjadi seorang Hokage, dan ia tidak mungkin memiliki pendamping sepertimu. Kami menginginkan seseorang yang lebih pintar dan lebih berbakat. Berhentilah mengganggunya."

Oh, ya, pada musim gugur ini, aku diusir. Dari desaku sendiri.

Sehari sebelum pernikahanku, Naruto-_kun_ mendatangiku dengan tatapan cemas. Ia masuk begitu saja lewat jendela kamarku, tak memedulikan aturan mendasar bahwa seorang pria tidak boleh memasuki kamar gadis yang akan segera menikah.

"Kau yakin akan menikah, Hinata-_chan_?"

Aku yang sedang menyisir rambutku menatapnya melalui cermin. "Ya."

"Tapi kau bahkan tak mengenalnya-_ttebayo_!"

Perkataan para tetua berputar-putar di benakku. Aku tak menjawab, meletakkan sisir dan menunduk.

Naruto-_kun_ menghela napas frustasi. Aku menatapnya takut-takut, namun perlahan senyumnya melembut. Ia berdiri di belakangku, kemudian menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Yah ... walau aku sedikit tak rela sahabatku diambil oleh Gaara-_ttebayo_, kuharap kau bahagia, Hinata-_chan_. Gaara sebenarnya orang yang baik ... tapi dia selalu kekurangan kasih sayang. Karena itu kuharap kau bisa memberi cinta untuknya, _ttebayo_."

Sahabat ... anggapan Naruto-_kun_ untukku selama ini.

Aku berbalik untuk memeluk Naruto-_kun_ dan terisak samar. Apakah ini benar? Apakah aku memang harus melepas cintaku selama ini untuk seseorang yang tak kukenal?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi di sinilah aku sekarang. Setelah menjalani serentetan upacara pernikahan yang melelahkan, semua berakhir di kediaman Kazekage.

Rumah Kazekage—atau mungkin kini aku harus menyebutnya rumah kami.

Perkataan Naruto memasuki pikiranku.

Memberikan cinta ... ketika aku kehilangan cintaku sendiri? Aku membatin sinis dalam hati. Tidak ... ini tidak akan berhasil.

Aku mengusir pemikiran itu dari kepalaku dan memfokuskan diri pada kamar ini.

Berbeda dengan Konoha yang memiliki sebuah mansion megah untuk Hokage, entah kenapa Kazekage membawaku ke rumah sederhana ini. Bukannya aku haus materi, hanya saja ... ini terlalu aneh. Kamar tidur yang kusangka akan sangat mewah pun ternyata hanya kamar biasa.

Oke, mungkin penataannya yang luar biasa.

Ruangan ini memiliki satu ranjang besar dengan kelambu di tengah-tengahnya, sebuah lemari pakaian yang berukir cantik, dan rak-rak kecil dengan lampu tidur, serta meja rias. Jendela besar mengarah langsung ke taman samping rumah, menampilkan pemandangan kebun bunga yang terdiri atas bunga-bunga gurun yang kini berguguran, serta sebatang pohon kokoh dengan ayunan lebar yang menjuntai.

Jujur saja, setelah sekian lama selalu dikekang oleh aturan dan berada di rumah mewah dengan banyak shinobi penjaga, berada dalam rumah kecil yang sederhana ini ... entah kenapa membuatku merasa nyaman.

Aku melangkah menuju meja rias, menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Kulepaskan gelungan rambutku beserta seluruh perhiasannya dan menyimpannya di sana.

Batinku bergejolak dan perutku terasa jungkir balik ketika gemericik air berhenti terdengar dari pintu yang menuju kamar mandi. Alarm di otakku mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

Setelah pernikahan ... bukannya akan terjadi malam pertama?

Cklek ...

Dari pantulan cermin, aku menatap sosok berambut merah bata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengenakan celana selutut serta kemeja putih itu.

Aku melanjutkan membuka kimono pernikahan yang membalut tubuhku. Meletakkan obi di meja itu, lalu perlahan menarik turun kimono-ku sendiri. Dari pantulan cermin aku bisa melihat sang Kazekage mendekatiku.

Apakah ini saatnya?

Aku berdiri, dan kimono-ku meluncur jatuh begitu saja, menyisakan pakaian dalamku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku sendiri bergetar saat aku berbalik.

_Suatu saat nanti, jika kau menikah, kau harus melayani suamimu dengan baik, Hinata-_chan_._

Kata-kata _Okaasama_ terngiang di telingaku, membantuku menguatkan diri. Oke, aku bisa melakukan ini. "G-Gaara-_sama_ ..." Aku berbisik pelan saat Kazekage melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya di hadapanku, berperang dengan diri sendiri apakah aku harus membantunya atau tidak, namun tanganku terkulai lemas, terlalu berat untuk digerakkan.

Mataku terpaku pada tubuh Kazekage yang mulai terlihat dari balik kemejanya. Putih ... tidak terlalu kekar namun otot-ototnya seakan mampu menunjukkan betapa kuatnya pemimpin di hadapanku ini. Aku yakin, wajahku sudah memerah sempurna.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengepalkan jemariku ketika Kazekage mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku sembari melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan. Aku telah menjaga kesucianku sejauh ini, dan apakah sekarang aku harus—

—eh?

Aku membuka mata saat merasakan sesuatu menyelubungi tubuhku. Kazekage berdiri tegak di hadapanku, sementara kemejanya membalut tubuhku tak sempurna. "Ke-kenapa?" Aku bertanya tergagap.

"Aku takkan melakukan apapun jika kau belum siap."

Perkataan Kazekage membuatku membulatkan mata. "_D-Demo_ ... Gaara-_sama_ ..."

Kazekage tak menjawab, ia berjalan menuju lemari dan memakai sebuah kaus. "Aku ada di kamar sebelah jika kau membutuhkanku." Ia berucap sebelum meninggalkanku sendirian.

Kurasakan lututku melemas dan membuatku jatuh terduduk. Perasaan nyaman yang lain dan kelegaan menyeruak begitu saja. Aroma pasir bercampur dedaunan yang khas dari kemeja Kazekage menambah rasa nyaman itu. Buru-buru aku memasukkan lenganku pada kemeja itu dan mengancingkannya.

Mungkin perlakuan ini tak berarti apa-apa bagi Kazekage, tapi untukku yang selalu dikesampingkan ... untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa dimengerti dan didengar ... meski aku tidak berkata-kata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terbangun dengan perasaan asing yang sungguh menenangkan, membuatku menyadari aku terbangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Kusingkap selimutku dan memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, lalu terburu-buru ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Tak kusangka dapur Gaara—kupikir aku harus membiasakan diri memanggil namanya, alih-alih Kazekage—cukup lengkap. Aku tak merasa kesulitan untuk membuat sarapan seperti yang biasa kubuat di Konoha dulu.

Setelah menatanya di meja makan dan membuatkan bekal untuk Gaara, aku menuju ke kamar di sebelah kamarku dan Gaara. Kuketuk pintunya pelan, namun tak ada jawaban. Kuputar kenop pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci, lalu mendorong pelan.

Aku cukup kaget ketika mendapati ruang kerja—alih-alih kamar tidur seperti yang ada di pikiranku—dengan Gaara yang tertidur di sofa ruangan itu.

Kupikir ... kupikir yang dimaksud 'kamar sebelah' oleh Gaara adalah kamar tidur. Tapi ternyata ia malah tidur di ruang kerjanya—dan bahkan di sofa—pada malam yang seharusnya jadi malam pertama kami. Dan lagi, udara musim gugur sangat menusuk.

Tanpa bantal dan tanpa selimut.

Astaga.

Rasa bersalah memenuhiku.

Aku berjalan mendekat, lalu mengguncang bahunya pelan. "G-Gaara-_sama_, bangun."

Matanya membuka pelan, menampilkan iris berwarna hijau yang tajam itu. Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata, "_Ohayou gozaimasu_."

Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa sementara aku memutuskan untuk membuka jendela. "Kau bisa mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan," ucapku.

Gaara tak berkata apa-apa, tapi ia menurutiku.

"Ah, Gaara-_sama_," Aku memanggilnya lagi, "bisakah aku merapikan ini?" tanyaku, menunjuk meja kerjanya yang lumayan berantakan.

Dua konsonan yang keluar dari bibirnya membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak berharap Gaara pulang sebelum makan malam—Temari-_neechan_ bilang kalau Gaara adalah tipe _workaholic_ yang suka memforsir dirinya dalam bekerja, terutama setelah ia menjadi andalan di Sunagakure—tapi entah kenapa nafsu makanku mendadak hilang.

Kuputuskan untuk menunggu Gaara.

Jadi di sinilah aku, duduk di meja makan, memandang jarum jam yang terus berputar. Kegelisahan merayap ketika jarum pendek di benda yang menampilkan waktu itu menunjuk angka sepuluh. Oke, mungkin _Otousama_ juga adalah tipe _workaholic_, tapi ia selalu pulang jam delapan malam untuk makan malam.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku segera berdiri dan menuju pintu depan.

Gaara melepas sepatunya, lalu berhenti sejenak saat melihatku di lorong sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "_Tadaima_."

"_Okaerinasai_." Aku tersenyum kecil. Kuikuti langkah Gaara. "Gaara-_sama_ hendak mandi? Atau ingin makan malam?"

Ia melirikku, "Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum," sahutku lagi. Kegugupanku hilang begitu menghirup aroma Gaara yang khas. Lagi-lagi ... aroma itu menenangkanku.

Gaara tak berkata apapun lagi, namun ia berbelok menuju ruang makan.

Kami makan dalam diam, meski begitu aku senang karena Gaara mau menghabiskan makan malam yang kuyakin sudah agak dingin. Aku meletakkan mangkuk bekas makan kami di bak cuci, lalu terburu-buru menyusul Gaara yang sudah hendak memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Gaara-_sama_," Aku memanggilnya, menghentikan gerakannya memutar kenop pintu.

"Ada apa?" Ia menoleh, menatapku meski masih dengan raut wajah yang sama.

Aku meremas ujung bajuku, "Jangan tidur di sofa lagi," ucapku. "Kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur bersamaku, bukan?"

Gaara nampak terkejut, namun dengan cepat mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Baiklah." Ia menyetujui.

Aku tersenyum lega. Bagaimanapun, tak mungkin kubiarkan Gaara tidur di sofa. "Kau mau mandi? Akan kusiapkan air hangatnya."

Gaara mengangguk.

Aku tahu ucapanku mungkin berisiko, tergantung bagaimana Gaara mengartikannya. Namun kurasa ... aku harus menyiapkan diri. Tak mungkin aku menolak Gaara terus menerus. Dan jika Gaara memang menginginkanku malam ini, aku siap.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Setelah mencuci piring dan kembali ke kamar, Gaara keluar dari kamar mandi dan merebahkan diri di sampingku. Ia mematikan lampu dengan pasirnya, menyisakan keheningan di antara kami.

Kami tidak saling memunggungi, namun berbaring terlentang. Dari deru napas Gaara yang tidak teratur, aku tahu ia belum tidur.

Sama seperti diriku.

Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa tidur bukan karena takut akan pria ini, tapi lebih karena untuk pertama kalinya aku tidur seranjang dengan pria. Aku gugup sekali.

Setelah kurang lebih dua jam aku juga tak bisa tidur, aku memiringkan tubuh menghadap Gaara. "Gaara-_sama_?" panggilku.

Tak kusangka Gaara juga belum tidur. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya dan membuatnya menghadapku juga. "Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Gaara-_sama_?" Adalah jawabannya.

Aku tersenyum, nyaris tertawa. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata," balasku, menyadari bahwa ia belum pernah menyebut namaku sama sekali.

"Hinata." Ia berucap.

Ucapan Gaara menimbulkan sensasi aneh untukku. Katakanlah ini konyol, tapi aku suka cara Gaara memanggil namaku.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tak mengatakan kau akan tidur di sofa?" Aku memrotesnya.

"Apakah itu berpengaruh?"

Kuputar bola mataku, "Tentu saja."

"Sejujurnya ... aku kemarin tidak tidur."

Aku mengerjap. Kutatap _jade_ Gaara yang begitu dekat denganku. "Kenapa?"

"_Insomnia_."

Aku baru ingat Temari-_neechan_ juga memberitahuku kalau Gaara menderita _insomnia_ akut, yang menyebabkan lingkaran hitam di matanya.

"Dan sekarang ... juga karena hal yang sama?"

"Ya."

Aku membayangkan diriku yang tidak tidur selama berhari-hari, dan itu rasanya menakutkan.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Aku memakai aromaterapimu."

Aku mengerjap bingung. "Lalu?"

"Aku suka aromanya. Bisakah ... aku memelukmu?"

Aku kembali mengerjap, dan menyadari bahwa Gaara bersungguh-sungguh, dilihat dari tatapannya. Ini mungkin khayalanku, namun rona merah samar menghiasi wajahnya, dan rona itu menular padaku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. "T-tentu."

Sebelah tangan Gaara menarik pinggangku mendekat, dan yang lainnya melingkar di pundakku. Bisa kurasakan tubuhku menegang saat Gaara menyusupkan kepalanya di leherku.

Astaga, aku bahkan sepertinya tidak berani bernapas.

Dengan ragu aku balas memeluk Gaara. Deru napas pria itu menimbulkan sensasi geli bagi tubuhku. Kurasakan napas Gaara mengkonstan dengan cepat, dan limabelas menit kemudian aku yakin Gaara sudah tidur di pelukanku.

Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh kami sebatas bahu, merilekskan diri di pelukan Gaara. Nyaman.

Aku memejamkan mata perlahan, membiarkan diriku diseret oleh kantuk yang mendadak menyergap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi aku menunggu Gaara pulang. Kuhela napasku, lalu melirik jam dinding. Mungkin aku harus memintanya untuk pulang jam delapan.

"_Tadaima_."

Suara Gaara menyentakkanku dari lamunan.

"_Okaerinasai_," balasku sedikit keras, menunggu Gaara di meja makan.

Tak sampai satu menit, Gaara sudah menarik kursi di depanku.

Kutatap Gaara yang wajahnya lebih cerah dari kemarin. Mungkin karena ia bisa tidur nyenyak semalam, dan bahkan sempat tak mau bangun ketika kubangunkan. Hm, sepertinya aku harus meminta Kankurou-_niichan_ untuk mengizinkan Gaara berlibur satu hari agar bisa tidur seharian.

"Gochisousama-deshita."

Aku ikut meletakkan sumpitku, "Gaara, biar aku yang bereskan," ucapku, mencegahnya mengambil mangkuk bekas makannya. "Kau mau mandi? Akan kusiapkan air hangat."

"Tidak, aku saja."

Gaara bangun dan pergi ke kamar, sementara aku memutuskan untuk mencuci piring dan memeriksa bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Sepertinya aku harus pergi berbelanja besok.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya dan mematikan lampu dapur, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar kami, namun langkahku terhenti di koridor dengan pintu kaca di sisi kanannya, memerhatikan sosok yang duduk di ayunan taman belakang. Kugeser pintu hingga terbuka dan tanpa ragu mendekati sosok itu.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Aku bertanya, mendudukkan diri di samping Gaara yang menengadah, menatap bulan yang berpendar. Hm, langit malam pada musim gugur memang terlihat begitu cantik.

"Belum mengantuk."

Aku menyilangkan tanganku, mengusir rasa dingin yang menerpa. Tersentak pelan saat Gaara menarikku mendekat dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggangku. Pipiku bersemu merah. Sekali lagi Gaara menunjukkan sikap yang tak terduga. Dengan ragu aku menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya. "Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Bisakah ... kau pulang sebelum jam delapan?" tanyaku, mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "M-maksudku, agar tidak lewat dari jam makan malam."

Ia menunduk untuk balas menatapku. "Maaf. Aku terbiasa hidup sendiri."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kau harus membiasakan diri."

"Kupikir kau tidak mau menerima pernikahan ini," gumam samar terdengar di telingaku, membuatku semakin merona.

"A-aku rasa, aku juga harus mulai membiasakan diri," jawabku jujur. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa menerima begitu saja pernikahan ini?"

Gaara mendongak untuk kembali menatap bulan. "Aku tidak boleh egois. Aku seorang Kazekage dan aku tak mau mengecewakan rakyatku ataupun para tetua untuk mempererat kerjasama antara Konoha dan Suna."

Tak ada rasa getir ataupun keterpaksaan dalam suara itu. Aku terpana akan kedewasaan yang dimiliki oleh pemimpin muda ini. Sesuatu terasa menyentuhku dan membuatku berkaca-kaca. Gaara ... begitu tulus dan tak mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Sudut pandangnya membuatku merasa malu akan diriku sendiri. Kukerjapkan mataku untuk menahan airmata yang hendak meluncur turun.

Mungkin memang tak ada senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya, namun caranya menyalurkan afeksi membuatku menyadari mengapa rakyat Suna begitu mencintai Kazekage mereka.

"Kudengar kau menyukai Naruto."

Aku kembali mendongak untuk menatapnya.

"Pasti berat untuk berusaha melupakannya."

Tersenyum kecil, aku menggeleng pelan. _Kami-sama_ ... aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan Naruto lagi sejak menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah kecemasan tentang Gaara dan pernikahan kami. Kecemasan yang tidak terbukti sama sekali.

Gaara ...

Tatapanku kini terpaku pada wajahnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kharisma serta ketenangan yang dipancarkannya mampu membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai garis wajah Gaara yang tegas serta tatapannya yang tajam dan dalam. "Kau belum mau tidur?" tanyaku ketika mataku menatap lingkaran hitam di wajahnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada pinggang Gaara, memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya, sedikit takut adanya respons negatif, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku bertindak agresif. Astaga, kurasakan pipiku memanas dan merah sempurna. Namun ketakutanku sekali lagi tak terbukti saat Gaara mengangkat tubuhku dalam pelukannya, membawaku masuk dan menutup pintu kaca dengan pasirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai bergantung pada Gaara.

Satu musim sudah kami lewati bersama, dan aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku menyukai setiap detail wajahnya, menyukai setiap kebiasaannya. Kedewasaan yang ia tunjukkan membuatku tanpa sadar memanjakan diriku sendiri. Tak ada lagi keraguan dalam benakku ketika aku mulai berinisiatif untuk memeluknya. Sebelum ia pergi ke kantor Kazekage, begitu ia datang, ataupun ketika tidur.

Tak ada respons negatif dari Gaara. Ia membalas setiap sentuhanku, dan juga tak ragu untuk memulainya terlebih dahulu.

Semuanya membuatku menyesali sikap skeptisku terhadap pernikahan ini. Aku melakukannya tanpa tekanan atau paksaan dari siapapun. Menjalani peran sebagai seorang istri bukan hanya karena itu memang kewajiban, tapi karena aku memang ingin melakukannya.

"Aku bersyukur kau mau menjalani pernikahan ini, Hinata."

Aku meletakkan secangkir ocha di hadapan Temari-_neechan_, tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataannya. Terakhir aku melihat Temari-_neechan_ adalah ketika pernikahan kami, karena setelah itu ia kembali ke Konoha, kediamannya setelah menikah dengan Shikamaru. Karena itu aku senang sekali Temari-_neechan_ mau berkunjung saat ini, tiga bulan setelah pernikahan kami. "Gaara baik terhadapku."

Aku menatap Temari-_neechan_, ragu akan pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan, "S-sejak kapan Gaara hidup sendiri?"

Iris Temari-_neechan_ meredup. "Kami memang tidak dekat dengan Gaara, meski kami adalah kakaknya. Gaara ... dia memendam terlalu banyak sendirian, dan ketika kami mulai menerimanya, sudah terlalu terlambat untuk memulai dari awal. Kami tidak bisa benar-benar memahaminya. Karena itu ia meminta para tetua untuk membangun rumah ini sejak dia menjadi seorang Kazekage."

Aku mengusap tangan Temari-_neechan_. Ah, pantas saja Naruto memintaku untuk menyayangi Gaara.

"Kuharap kau bisa memahaminya, Hinata."

Aku tersenyum kecil, berharap hal yang sama benar-benar terjadi. Aku ... entah sejak kapan mulai menyayangi suamiku itu.

"Ah, kurasa Shikaru sudah mulai merengek dan Shikamaru sendiri akan terlalu malas untuk meladeni anak itu." Temari-_neechan_ menyebut nama anaknya, "Aku harus pulang. Aku akan berkunjung lagi."

Aku ikut berdiri ketika Temari-_neechan_ bangkit, mengantarnya hingga ke pintu depan. "Terima kasih, Temari-_neechan_."

Temari-_neechan_ mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudahlah, sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Nah, aku pergi dulu."

Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan. Baru saja aku hendak menutup pintu, sebuah suara memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Hinata!"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati sosok berambut kuning cerah nyengir lebar ke arahku.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau sedang ada misi?"

Naruto-_kun_ mengangguk dan nyengir lebar. "Bersama Sakura dan Sai."

"Aa, _sou ka_." Lalu aku memiringkan kepala, menyadari satu hal, "Kenapa kau tidak menemui Gaara?"

Naruto-_kun_ menggaruk tengkuknya, "Dia membosankan, _ttebayo_. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku ke sini dan melihat keadaanmu."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa lihat aku baik-baik saja."

Naruto-_kun_ mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku tahu. Gaara tak mungkin melukaimu, Hinata-_chan_."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam tujuh malam. "Aku harus memasak makan malam. Kau mau menunggu?"

Mata biru Naruto-_kun_ berbinar riang. "Sungguh? Ah, kau tak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukan masakanmu, Hinata-_chan_!"

Aku beranjak bangun dan menuju dapur diikuti Naruto-_kun_. Kugelung asal rambutku ke atas, kemudian memakai celemek dan mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan. Karena ada Naruto-_kun_, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya jika aku memasak ramen untuk makan malam.

Setengah jam kemudian, ramen yang kubuat selesai. Ketika aku menuangkan kuah ramen ke atas mi dan menaburinya dengan nori, daging asap, dan telur, suara pelan '_tadaima_' terdengar bersamaan pintu depan yang terbuka.

Aku meletakkan tiga mangkuk ramen di meja makan, lalu membalas '_okaerinasai_' diikuti dengan Naruto-_kun_. Kuhampiri Gaara di lorong dan memeluknya, sebuah kebiasaan yang terbentuk selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Gaara membalas pelukanku, membenamkan wajahnya di leherku sejenak untuk menghirup dalam-dalam, membuatku kegelian. Aku membuat sedikit jarak agar bisa mendongak dan menatap mata hijau samuderanya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Persiapan ujian chunnin yang merepotkan," balas Gaara, lengan kekarnya membawaku lebih dekat lagi.

"Ehem," Suara dehaman di belakangku menyentakkan kami, dilanjutkan dengan suara Naruto-kun yang sedikit menggoda, "kalau bermesraan lihat-lihat tempat, dong."

Kulepas pelukanku, rona merah hebat menjalari wajahku. Aku lupa akan keberadaan Naruto-kun di rumah kami. "Naruto-_kun_ akan makan malam bersama kita," ucapku, sedikit merasa cemas Gaara takkan mengizinkan.

"Hn."

Aku tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ayo."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"E-eh?" Aku mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata jade yang juga sedang memandangku dengan tatapan khasnya, tajam namun tenang, tanpa emosi. "Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Kau terlihat senang saat bersama dengannya."

Aku mengerjap, setengah tidak mengerti.

"Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha besok. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa kembali bersamanya."

Apa maksud Gaara? Kenapa pembicaraan kami berbelok jauh seperti ini? Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, merasakan sesuatu seperti menyayatku. "Kau mengusirku?" tanyaku tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan getar dalam suaraku maupun nada terluka yang kukeluarkan.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya. "Besok aku akan berbicara dengan Naruto."

Mataku terasa panas. Aku kembali mengerjap dan air mataku jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa kucegah. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku tidak bahagia di sini?!" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

Gaara tak merespons, mengubah posisi tubuhnya membelakangiku. Kududukkan diriku di atas kasur, menerka-nerka awal mula pembicaraan kami. Oke, kami sedang berpelukan, aku sedang membicarakan hariku, kedatangan Temari-_neechan_, lalu berbicara tentang Naruto-_kun_. Rasa panik menyergap hatiku. Astaga, apa aku berbicara terlalu banyak tentang Naruto-_kun_? Apa Gaara merasa aku masih sangat menyukai pria itu?

"Gaara …," Kusentuh lengannya dengan hati berdebar. Rasa was-was, cemas, dan panik menyatu dalam hatiku. "A-aku tidak mungkin kembali ke K-Konoha. M-mereka sudah menjodohkanku d-denganmu."

"Aku bisa mengatasinya, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

Tidak … maksudku bukan itu. Kubuka mulutku, namun lidahku rasanya terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata.

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya …

Kudongakkan kepalaku saat Gaara berdiri. "Kau mau kemana?" Aku bertanya dengan nada kecil.

"Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah."

Bohong. Gaara bohong. Kamar di rumah ini hanya ada satu, karena kamar-kamar yang lain sudah beralih fungsi. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, merasakan airmataku berjatuhan. Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali … kenapa Gaara berkata seperti itu … kupikir kami sudah sama-sama saling menerima keadaan bahwa kami adalah suami istri … dan lagi aku sudah sangat menyayangi—tidak, aku perlahan mulai mencintai Gaara.

Aku meringkuk di tempat tidur, namun aku tidak tidur sama sekali. Udara musim dingin terasa sangat menusukku, dan airmataku tidak mau berhenti keluar. Belum pernah aku merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini. Pemikiran-pemikiran buruk terus menghantuiku.

Apa Gaara membuangku?

Apa sebenarnya dia hanya mengikuti kemanjaanku? Setiap pelukan kami, semua sikap lembut dan dewasanya … apa itu hanya karena ia merasa itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang Kazekage untuk membuatku nyaman sebagai istrinya?

Lalu kini apa? Kenapa dengan mudah ia berkata ia akan membiarkanku pergi?

Atau … apa sebenarnya Gaara malah merasa terganggu dengan keberadaanku?

Apa Gaara sebenarnya sudah mencintai orang lain?

Hatiku terasa mencelos saat pemikiran itu memasuki benakku. Gaara tidak pernah berkata apapun tentang orang yang dicintainya, atau setidaknya orang yang dianggap penting olehnya. _Kami-sama_ … kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?

Ketika pagi menjelang, aku bangun tanpa tidur sama sekali. Pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Gaara meski tanpa membangunkannya. Tapi Gaara tiba di dapur seperti biasa, sudah rapi dengan jubah Kazekagenya. Tatapan khasnya yang tenang membuatku semakin bergejolak, bahkan mulai mual.

Aku tidak bisa membaca apapun dari mata itu. Ketakutanku semakin besar. "G-Gaara …," Aku merasakan suaraku bergetar saat aku memanggilnya. "Jangan—aku … aku tidak ingin pulang ke Konoha."

"Aku akan menitipkanmu pada Naruto. Mereka tidak akan berani mengusirmu lagi."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ti-tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku—," _aku ingin tetap di sini. Bersamamu_. Kata-kata itu tertelan begitu saja, tak ada keberanian untuk mengucapkannya. "Kumohon Gaara … jika menurutmu aku b-bukan istri yang baik, a-aku akan lebih berusaha lagi." Kutatap mata Gaara, berusaha meyakinkannya.

Sesaat Gaara tampak ragu, kemudian dia menghela napas, "Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara musim dingin di malam hari nyaris membuatku menggigil, namun aku bersikeras untuk duduk di ayunan tempat kami biasa menghabiskan malam. Gaara belum datang, dan aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika berhadapan dengannya nanti. Meski tadi pagi dia mengatakan iya, tapi atmosfer berat di antara kami sama sekali belum mencair.

Wushh …

Aku merasakan angin malam bercampur pasir berputar di belakangku. Gaara datang dan dia langsung menghampiriku, rupanya. Ada rasa hangat saat ia memakaikan jubah Kazekagenya padaku dari belakang, namun aku belum berani menoleh. Ah, sikap hangatnya selalu membuatku berdebar.

"Naruto sudah pulang ke Konoha."

Aku memeluk kedua kakiku yang kutekuk, bergumam hm sebagai jawaban. Bukan itu yang membuatku berpikir sekarang. Kini, saat pikiranku sudah lebih jernih, aku ingin berbicara padanya. Jika memang Gaara punya seseorang yang ia cintai, maka aku memang harus pergi, bukan? Gaara harus bebas dari kewajibannya sebagai suamiku demi gadis itu. Awalnya aku ingin bertindak egois, memaksa tetap tinggal di sisi Gaara sembari berusaha terus membuatnya mencintaiku, namun itu tidak adil untuk Gaara yang baik. Yang mengorbankan kepentingannya demi desa dan rakyatnya.

"Gaara …," Aku memanggilnya, pelan. Ragu pada diriku sendiri, apa benar aku akan menanyakan hal ini? "Apa … Gaara punya orang yang disukai?"

"Ada."

Rasanya aku menahan napasku sendiri. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada lututku, menahan isakanku. Sudah kuduga, orang seperti Gaara pasti memiliki gadis yang dia cintai. Gadis yang lebih baik daripadaku yang bahkan ditolak oleh desa sendiri ….

"Aku pertama bertemu dengannya di ujian Chunnin. Waktu itu dia pingsan, jadi aku terpaksa membawanya karena tidak mungkin ia kutinggalkan di hutan terlarang. Wajahnya yang polos membuatku tenang. Aku … juga mencuri ciumannya di sana."

Siapa? Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat. Apakah salah satu dari teman perempuanku?

"Akhirnya aku tahu dia menyukai orang lain. Aku diam-diam lalu berusaha menjadi sama dengan orang yang disukai gadis itu. Impian orang itu adalah menjadi Hokage, jadi aku berusaha dua kali lipat agar lebih cepat mencapai gelar Kazekage dan mendahului orang itu. Tapi … gadis itu tetap tidak melirikku."

Tunggu … apakah ini tentang aku? Tapi aku tidak mengingat Gaara dalam memoriku tentang ujian Chunnin. Hanya perkataan Kiba …

"_Syukurlah ada orang aneh tapi sepertinya baik yang membawamu ke sini, Hinata."_

"_A-aneh?"_

"_Iya, dia membawa tempat air besar di punggungnya."_

Apakah … orang itu memang Gaara?

"Aku menyerah. Hingga undangan itu datang. Aku ditawarkan untuk sebuah perjodohan dengan gadis dari Konoha. Gadis yang kusukai dari dulu."

Isakanku tidak bisa dihentikan.

"Lalu kecemasan lain menghantuiku. Dia masih menyukai orang lain. Apakah dia akan bahagia bersamaku? Aku takut … jadi aku ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi … aku tidak boleh bertindak egois. Ini bukan hanya tentangku atau dia, tapi juga tentang Konoha dan Suna. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya menderita, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan banyak orang yang berharap padaku."

Jadi Gaara berpikir seperti itu?

"Setelah itu aku berpikir, apa aku akan menyakitimu? Aku sudah menyakiti banyak orang sebelumnya, mengisolasi diri agar tidak menyakiti orang lain lagi … tapi kini kau ada di sampingku, kau menyerahkan dirimu padaku, memelukku, tersenyum padaku … Hinata, walau mungkin itu hanya pelampiasan, aku senang. Aku senang ternyata kau tidak menolakku. Tapi ketika Naruto datang kemarin, aku dihempaskan kembali pada kenyataan bahwa kau mencintai dia."

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya seolah menahan sakit, namun tersenyum tipis padaku. Terlihat begitu tulus, namun juga sedih. Kuusap airmataku, meski tidak mau berhenti. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Gaara? K-kau memikirkanku … d-desamu … bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

"Aku sudah melukai banyak orang, tidak ada alasan untukku memikirkan diriku sendiri, Hinata. Aku bahkan menyakitimu dengan menerima perjodohan ini."

Tapi jika Gaara tidak menerimanya, aku tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan dengan baik … didengarkan … merasa … dicintai olehnya, hingga cinta itu juga tumbuh dalam hatiku.

"Hinata, jika kau ingin kembali ke Konoha, katakan saja. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke Konoha."

"Apa kau benar-benar akan membiarkanku pergi jika aku memintanya?" Aku bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Ada kilat sedih di mata Gaara, namun pria itu dengan cepat menutupinya. "Mungkin aku akan menyesalinya setelah kau pergi … tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tetap di sini."

_Kami-sama_ … bagaimana mungkin aku pergi sementara di sini seseorang mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus? Lagipula … aku juga mencintainya.

"Apa aku perlu menghitung sampai tiga agar kau memberikan jawaban? Jika kau berkata kau akan tinggal, aku takkan melepasmu lagi, Hinata."

Aku nyaris tertawa saat tatapan Gaara menjadi sedikit cemas, rasanya seperti melihat anak kecil yang takut kehilangan mainan berharganya. Ini pertama kalinya Gaara mengeluarkan semua emosinya di hadapanku tanpa pengendalian diri. Kuusap airmataku yang akhirnya berhenti keluar lalu tersenyum. "Apa kau m-merasa dengan memelukku setiap hari, menjagaku saat aku tidur, membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga, m-mengusap kepalaku, dan mencemaskanku saat s-siklusku datang hingga aku hanya berbaring di tempat tidur itu akan menyakitiku?"

Gaara tampak ragu sejenak. "Mungkin?"

Aku menggeleng, hampir tertawa karena kepolosan Gaara. Apa dia terlalu takut merasa bahagia hingga menganggap semua yang dia lakukan bisa menyakitiku? "Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal? Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, G-Gaara-_kun_." Kutundukkan kepalaku karena aku merasa sangat malu saat mengatakan, "A-aku mencintaimu."

Yang kuingat adalah, setelah itu, di malam musim dingin yang mampu membuat tubuhku menggigil itu, aku merasa sangat hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**It's not the end … it's just another beginning ….**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's territory:** Hai. Uhm, sudah lama sejak terakhir aku nulis untuk FFn, jadi bingung juga mau bilang apa. Well, untuk judul, judul adalah lagu yang dicover oleh (original singer: Hatsune Miko) Tomohisa Sako (my favourite utaite & singer ^o^). Oh, untuk karakter Gaara, mudah-mudahan dia nggak OOC karena dia begitu polos tentang perasaannya di sini #pelukGaara, juga Hinata yang sedikit agresif *lol* /go ahead, Hinata!/

Sebenernya, fanfiksi ini sudah dibuat untuk GHLP tahun lalu, tapi nggak selesai. Jadi aku cuman nambahin beberapa halaman akhir, so harap maklum kalau temanya nggak ngena banget. Mudah-mudahan line terakhir Hinata cukup untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Jaa ne!

:D

**.**

**A review for me?**


End file.
